Technical Field
The disclosure is directed to a pressure relief apparatus with brain entrainment, in which Schumann waves are further adopted to generate brain entrainment.
Related Art
Pressure relief and relaxation are human instincts. Conventional pressure relieving methods are based on five senses, and many related researches and products have been launched. However, factors that actuate the five senses and the autonomic nervous operation remain a complex system, and whether there is an operation mode for physical and mental in common still attracts curiosity and discussion from everyone.
Since the time when researches in regard to brainwave science and autonomic nerve system, there are some products attempting guidance of higher-level consciousness, and as a result, many new product applications are produced. The conventional method for the five experiencing pressure relief also associates with brainwave resonances. However, related aids for pressure relief fails to effectively provide parameters corresponding to physical and metal pressure relief qualitatively and quantitatively for perception feedback (e.g. a corresponding relationship between descriptive characteristics of proprioception and human factors) of the pressure relief aids and the five sense experiences. Moreover, fails to achieve the ultimate effects and targets for pressure relief due to incapability of dynamical and immediate feedback adjustment according to the physiological states.
Accordingly, how to provide a pressure relief technique with effective and immediate feedback of physiological states is an important subject of research and development topics at present.